The invention relates to a rotating anode X-ray tube. As is known, rotating anodes of X-ray tubes must be balanced in order to operate on account of their high rotational rate. In addition, a uniform distribution of the mass is necessary in order to avoid a load-impact on the bearings leading to premature attrition, and also in order to achieve an adequate life of the tube.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,249,184, a rotating anode for X-ray tubes is described wherein balancing or equilibration is achieved without damage to the anode body and without the related disadvantages. In order to do this, the distribution of the mass of the anode body is compensated by coating restricted surfaces with metal. Thus, a smooth operation can be achieved even when there is a high number of revolutions per second. However, in so doing, it has been shown that there is a considerable resulting outlay, particularly for rebalancing which repeatedly becomes necessary. Particularly in the case of anodes with graphite parts, it is a disadvantage that the adherence of metal platings may be insufficient given high centrifugal forces (300 Hz-rotation of the anode plates). The material to be applied must have at least approximately the same thermal expansion as the graphite in order for the applied material to permanently adhere and not break off on account of the stresses of thermal cycling occurring in X-ray tubes, as well as to be able to withstand the substantially greater temperatures produced during manufacture; i.e., during degassing.